Vanished
by The Bookworm 101
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, but this is the Fredericton fayz with new challengs and characters!
1. Chapter 1

Vanished Chapter 1:

Emily stared out the window in class, God she was bored she thought, anticipating the bell to ring since the begging of class. She continued to stare out the window, watching it get doused in the pouring rain she wondered if she might have been the one to cause it, knowing what happened 'the-day-her-life-fell-apart' 2 weeks ago. It had been bad weather ever since, she wondered if Ellis knew about her strange ability.

She got the thought out of her mind immediately, last thing she wanted to do was burst out crying in the middle of class. So again she tried to pay a little bit of attention to Ms. Camry but after a few minutes her eyes glazed over and she fidgeted around a bit to keep from falling asleep.

Finally the bell blazed over her head and she got up to leave with Ms. Camry talking about a test on algebra or something next week, at least it was only 2 weeks till summer.

"Hey, aren't you gonna wait for me?" Liz shouts catching up with Emily "ok Em, here's the plan, we run downtown get a sub and run back." Liz always had the plans by now she probably already text'd Owen and Claudia.

"how do you know we'll make it back in time, i was 10 minutes late for science last time you got me to go with you to Subway"Emily says with a glare, but she knew she would go anyway, just beeline back right after hoping to avoid lunch hour traffic.

"Aw come on Claudia and Owen are already on they're way they said they'll meet us there,"

"Ok, ok lets go" Emily said glancing at the office on their wait out, wondering if she should ask her mom-the high schools secretary-for lunch money, oh well she thought remembering she had 10 bucks from earlier, then something weird happened as her mom waved as she passed by she disappeared-like in a blink, one second there the next not.

"whoa did you see that!" Emily exclaimed pulling Liz back suddenly, and looking around she too noticed a lot of people were missing- this hallway was always the busiest at lunch and now only a few were left blankly starring at where other teenagers and teachers were just standing.

"Yeah, if what you just saw was like all the seniors and like everyone disappear then like, yeah" Liz said nodding her head fast like she did when she was nervous.

"hey what happened?" they turned to see Owen and Claudia running in from outside "We were just gonna start walking across the street when all the drivers disappeared...and the cars kinda.."Claudia says motioning with her hands.

"Same thing here all the teachers disappeared and a bunch of students" Emily said scanning the faces of those who were still walking around confused or walking outside glad to miss some school probably. "Looks like everyone older then 14 or 15."

"I guess they all disappeared then" Claudia said looking around.

"Yeah , lets go check just in case." Owen said a little nervous of what they'd find if all the adults really did vanish.

Nicolas looked at the room he was in, small only able to fit one bed and a toilet, but lots of cameras on the ceiling aimed at him. He guessed he was probably in some type of prison, but he didn't understand he didn't do anything, well anything he cold control like accidentally causing his sister to disappear a few months ago when she was pushing hm around, now here he was in some science lab he predicted.

"Hey, let me out, i didn't do anything!" he says banging on the door, no one answers so he keeps yelling when suddenly he gets so frustrated that he has that feeling again, the one from when he made Lily disappear he tried to fight it but it wasn't working. Suddenly men with guns come in pouring into the room and one smashes his head into the wall, before he blinked out though, Nicolas saw all the men disappear and he thought _Oh No, What did i do!_


	2. Chapter 2

Jason walked down the street with his shopping cart full of candy and pop, Matt, Spencer and him had been in Walmart-skipping class again- then all the clerks and adults disappeared from the store, just disappeared no Hollywood smoke or poof or nothing. They had all stood there for a second then found carts and, the only logical thing they thought of doing, they stocked up on all the candy they could get.

"Man, wait till my bro sees this" Matt said excitedly.

"If your brother is even here, like Nick's 17 what if he disappeared to?" Spencer pointed out.

"Who cares, we've got at least 2 weeks of candy each!" Jason said shutting them up right away, 8th graders skipping class was bad but 8th graders skipping class then taking at least 200$ bucks each of candy was another.

"Whoa,wait a second why are walking when we could just you know drive?" Matt says motioning to all the cars scattered around on the road, most keys still in the ignition.

"Yeah that would be more understandable" Spencer says starting dumping his stuff in the trunk, followed by the rest of them.

"Fine, but i get to drive!" Jason says reaching for the keys smirking, the other boys whining about why he gets to but eventually shut up when they pile in, all their candy called for.

"Ok so where are we gonna go then?"the boys question Jason.

"Where everyone else is going to be going-City square." Jason said with an evil grin obviously happy to have 2 idiot 'friends' to follow him around.

Ellis woke with a start in the clinic, wondering why his mother hadn't waken him for his turn to see the doctor, but getting he didn't see anyone in the office but a little girl in the corner crying for her mommy.

"Hey what is it, what happened?" he asked her, but she didn't answer, just continued crying and coughing, then he recognized her as someone in his neighbourhood, someone Emily-his sister babysat before. "Aw, its ok Ellie, you can tell me what happened, don't you remember me, I'm Emily's brother, Ellis?"

"m-mommy d-d-dis-disappeared!" Ellie cried some more when Ellis got an idea, to bring Ellie with him in town to go see Emily, obviously everyone in the Clinic disappeared so hopefully his mum wouldn't mind if he borough the car.

"Hey Ellie do you want to go see Emily?" he said quietly so not to scare her.

"O-ok" she sniffled and let him pick her up and bring her outside to the car and buckled her up in the backseat, luckily the car started and he was able to find the keys, he hoped he wouldn't crash like the cars that lay on the road or on the side, all empty people probably disappeared when they were driving-he hoped no kids were in the cars especially the ones that crashed into trees or other cars...


End file.
